Marry Me
by CrimsonZombieex
Summary: Set in a Victorian time, will the young woman be happy with the choice being made for her? Based on the song by Emilie Autumn. Rated M for themes. Please read the beginning before reading further. Oneshot. Updated.


**_AN:_** _I came up with this idea just within a few minutes and the bunny wouldn't stop prodding me until I had spilt this all over the page._

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters/logos/etc.  
They all belong to Kazuki Takahashi - the owner and creator.  
Neither do I won the song "Marry Me" by Emilie Autumn.  
The only thing I own is the OC (Maria)._

___I am not making any money by posting this; this is purely for the enjoyment of readers._

**_ADDITIONAL AN:_** _This is set during the Victorian times._

_Also, the OC is acting like how most women acted._

**_RATING:_** _M+_

**_REASON:_** _Nature of the song, language, some implied things._

**_I recommend playing the song "Marry Me" by Emilie Autumn just to understand where this is going!_**

I stared at the chestnut male who stood in front of me; my father stood by his side.  
"Maria, you must wed Seto, this is for the best".

I turned my face into a tangle of disgust.  
"Father, I cannot wed Seto. What about Ryou? I want to betrothe him!".

I was not willing to do this.

I did not love Seto Kaiba, I loved another man.  
Seto had rotten teeth and extremely bad breath.  
I looked to their faces and still, the look had not changed.  
I knew I was not going to get any further.

"Father, even though I do not wish to do this, I will accept. I want to keep you happy".  
He gave a smile and turned to face Seto.  
"You may take her hand now".

Slipping forward, he caught my hand; drawing me closer.  
"You shall be living with me from now. I wish to get to know you better".

The tone sent shivers down my spine; I knew what he meant.

Soon nightfall came and I was layed across a huge bed made of lavish expense.  
His shadowed figure crawled up my body proceeding to do as he pleased to it.  
When he had his fun, he slipped out and feel into a deep sleep.

Ever so quietly, I slipped out of the room and headed to a cabnet; grabbing a wine bottle.  
Drowning out my pain and hurt; at least when I was dead this would be all over with.

I was ushered along the hall to a room; the door swinging open to reveal the lavishing content.

Dresses - simple and extravagant.  
Jewellery.  
Shoes.

The entire lot, they were all in this room.

"Ah, Miss. Maria. Please, come in. We have a lot to do".

Forced lightly onto a little seat, they began to work.  
My hair and make-up being tried in different ways and styles.

The ring around my fourth left finger proved what was to happen.

I still could not believe father had sent me away from my home to live with this ugly bastard who was soon to become my husband.

There was at least one up side to this marriage I was going to become of; the money.  
My father would be happy about that.

I graced in the garden, looking at flowers when another caught my eye.  
He was tanned and slightly muscular.  
I had never seen him before.

Curiosity got the better of me.

Slinking over, I tapped his shoulder causing him to turn around.  
Alas, I think my heart had just stopped beating.  
He was handsome.  
"May I help you m'lady?".

I smiled and began to talk to him.  
His name was Atem.  
A wonderful name.

I had to bid farewell to him but not before he gave me an offer; to which I gladly accepted.

Concealing a piece of broken glass in my stocking; I stood silently in the bath.  
The tap was running allowing the water to flow do the plug hole.  
Removing this piece of glass from my leg garment; I smiled slightly at it.

Placing the sharp tip to my innermost thigh, I began to cut; blood dripping down and mixing with the water.  
Placing the plug into its place, I let the warm crimson like water fill the tub.  
Discarding the glass, I stepped out of the tub and shedded my clothes; a towel wrapped around my body.

"My dear Seto, I cannot bed with you tonight".  
"How can you not Maria?".  
"I am menstru at this moment in time and I do not wish to spoil something as good as what we have".  
"Fair enough my dear. Until you can be bedded next".

With that I was dismissed.

Smiling a great smile when I had exited the room, I slipped back to the bathroom and changed into something more suitable.  
After I had exited the mansion without any questions, I walked down the street until I met the blackened figure whom guided me back to his place.  
There I was bedded in a more fun way.

Fucking I think you modern day people call it.

As for Seto, I was to caught up in my euphoria to care what my punishment would be if he were to find out.

The day came and I stood in front of a mirror; my hair and make-up finished.  
My corset was being tightened before I was placed into my wedding gown.  
The service was short but we were wedded.

I was now Mrs. Seto Kaiba.

I sat at the table across from my husband dining on peacock meat.  
I must say it is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted.  
'Twas not nice to swallow either.

Since I had married a husband who was in high class.  
I had a lot of social gatherings and what not to attend to.  
Balls, games, alsorts.

We vowed that we would stay with each other no matter what happens but I have a feeling that husband has eyes for another girl; a chestnut girl who is younger than me.

I lay upon our bed, the door sounding shut a few moments after.  
A shadow hovered over me again before kneeling over me.

"My dear wife, it is now time you bore us a male heir. I do not wish for our family name to suffer for any moment".  
"I agree husband".

His hands roamed before settling down; helping me to become some what comfortable.  
He wanted an heir for when we died to make sure the Kaiba name lived up to standards.  
If I wanted to bare anyone's children, let alone heirs, I wished for them to be my lovers.

Not this husband I have.

I remembered that day I looked at my mirrored reflection.  
I looked beautiful as someone had said it.

Now I lay on my bed, my husband beside me.  
Sometimes, why was it I wished I was not married to him?

I often wished to be...

_**AN: **__Well there you go._

_I hope that was okay for you guys.  
I tried to keep in line with the song and keep the meaning in both the normal and the song.  
So review if you wish._

**_As for my account, I will try and have it back up and running with old stories republished and what not._**

**Until then.**


End file.
